All At Once
by crosby's lady
Summary: Lucy Love loved Sidney Crosby. Sidney Crosby loved Lucy Love. Sid left. Lucy left. Now they're both back in town and with their two families being closely knit together, they can't avoid each other forever..


The scent of roses filled the church, overpowering the smell I was used to as a kid but it all looked the same inside. People bunched together in small groups, catching up before we were called to be seated. I hadn't been in this church since I was about 17 for Christmas mass. This was also the first time I had been in Cole Harbour in roughly 3 years.

"Is that Lucy Love I see?" I heard behind me, turning around my eyes found Brandon Avery and another that I recognized from high school. "Where have you been?" he smiled ear to ear, pulling me into friendly hug as I walked up.

"Toronto. Just graduated" I laughed. "You guys look great!" I hugged Micheal.

"Had to get outta here just like him." I heard Mike nervously laugh. I tried to shrug it off as if the anxiety towards seeing him again wasn't a worry of mine.

"How long are you back for?" Brandon changed the subject quickly.

"Indefinitely would be the best way to put it I guess. Hopefully I get one of the million teaching jobs I've applied for." I explained, thankful for the change of topic.

"We'll have to get drinks." Mike added.

"Yeah sounds great! What have you guys been up to?" I cheered.

"We actually opened up a fishing business." Brandon started to explain but his narrative was faded out as Canada's hockey hero entered into the foyer. Hushed oooh's and aaah's verified that I was in the same room as my former best friend. I saw the back of Trina's head as the four members of the Crosby family walked into the church to find a seat. Although no one had asked us to begin to sit down, their arrival sparked for all the guests to find their seat.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost? I mean I assumed you two were not so close anymore but…" Mike asked.

"No it's okay, just haven't seen him in a while." I attempted to make another shitty cover up. We walked into the church together, my eyes searching for the Crosby's, finding them almost immediately; sitting next to my Mother and Brother, visiting with each other happily. My heart deflated.

"Uhh" I stuttered. "Could I sit with you guys?" I prayed for a yes.

"Of course." Brandon replied, choosing an aisle and sliding in with me on the right and Mike on my right. Our conversations carried on, both refusing to ask for the details on Sid and I's relationship and what had happened.

The music started and the bridal party entered with the bride following close behind. I felt wobbly on my black heels. As found my seat again, my mind began thinking of excuses I could use to get out of seeing him but with having my Mother be the best of friends with his, I had no choice. His hockey season was up so he was probably staying here for the next little while.

Vows were exchanged just before the rings and sealed with kiss. The ceremony ended and I had made plans to get a beer with Brandon and Mike and a few others that graduated with me.

"See you later!" I waved goodbye to the two. Trina and Troy were alone with my Mother which gave me the perfect opportunity to get in and get out without having to see him.

"Hi!" I smiled walking up to the two with my Mother.

"Lucy! When was the last time I saw you!?" Trina cheered loudly, squeezing me tightly in a hug.

"End of summer after grade 12?" I guessed, trying to breath in her strong embrace.

"You look good." Troy smiled hugging me, one armed.

"You as well." I nodded back.

"You're all graduated University now!" Trina smiled.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously, "last week"

We continued catching up, talking about potential jobs I had lined up, how long I was back for and what they had been up to for the best three years. We had been talking for several minutes and I knew I he'd make an appearance soon enough as Trina had kept glancing and trying to get his attention for the past two minutes.

"Lucy Lou, I'm gonna head home before the reception to get a couple hours of sleep, if you want a ride." My brother had politely interrupted.

"Sounds good Cooper." My chest felt as if a ten pound weight had been lifted. I waved goodbye, letting them know I'd be sure to see them later tonight. As I turned my shoulder, it collided with a stronger, bigger one then mine.

"Sorr-" His words stopped just like had. "Luce." His deep brown eyes started right into mine.

"Hi" I muttered before passing him. "Sid" I whispered to myself.

Cooper kept quiet till about ten feet away from them.

"It's like I can taste the awkward tension." I laughed as he stuck out his tongue pretending to gag.

"You're such a loser." I punched him in the arm, walking to his pickup truck.

"Oh I'm a loser?" He mocked. "'hi" He stuttered pretending to be me.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"I can't tell if I'm excited to see how worse it's going get when you two are sitting at the same table tonight or if I'm dreading it." He laughed as his let his engine roar to life.

"Well you're not dreading it as much as I am." I argued back, pulling out my phone.

_Liam: how was it?_

My fingers began typing.

_Lucy: Everything I thought it would be._

_Liam: It couldn't have been that bad._

_Lucy: I muttered one word to him which was a 'Hi' and I'm pretty sure my voice cracked._

_Liam: hahahahahahha have fun tonight._

_Lucy: mhm._

My attention turned back to my 17 year old brother again.

"So how's your last year of school?" I graduated about a month before he was set to graduate from the same high school I had.

"Ready to get out."

"You'll miss it."

"Really?" he turned his head to me.

"Maybe." I shrugged. I did miss Cole Harbour but I also didn't. Nothing felt more bitter sweet then being here. The truck hit the driveway

"I'm glad you're home." His grin made me realize how much I had missed my baby brother.

"Me too." We got out of his big truck and walked to the front door, I ruffled his hair.

"Can you sneak alcohol for me tonight?" He laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit…" I laughed shaking my head. His eyes still searching for the answer to his question. "Yeah. Don't tell Mom though."

Once inside, we both parted to our rooms with the intent to get some sleep before tonight. My phone buzzed just before my head hit the pillow.

_Mom: Going to Tri's, Sid will pick you up at 4:30 to take you to the reception_.

Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore.

_Lucy: What? Why? _

_Mom: Because I know you and your brother and you two will be drinking. Plus, you and Sid need to talk. There's no avoiding this one._

I could tell my Mom hadn't changed one bit. Still controlling and hoping that he and I would get together.

I tossed my phone across my bed and tried the best I could to fall asleep.


End file.
